


Never an easy way to say...

by Icetea74



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icetea74/pseuds/Icetea74
Summary: The boys finally admit their feelings for each other, much to Cosette's relief.





	Never an easy way to say...

Javert marched along the path at a brisk pace, not wanting to be late for meeting Valjean at him home in Paris. They were supposed to be attending a party, some pompous celebration of anyone with a certain amount of influence in that part of Paris. Javert couldn’t stand them, but due to his position with the police he was expected to attend. As he came into the street he found himself pausing before knocking on the door of the house, and to his surprise he felt a certain apprehension, one he couldn’t attribute to the anxiety that plagued him at particularly noisy events, as it carried with it a certain nervous excitement. He had felt it for a while now, ever since Valjean had pulled him out of the river Seine on that fateful night, the one at the barricade. Trying his best to ignore the feeling, he knocked loudly on the door, which opened almost instantaneously.  
Rather than Valjean’s housekeeper, or even Valjean himself, it was Cosette that appeared in the hallway, wearing an elegant silk dress.  
“Ah, Inspector Javert, my Papa is just getting ready, do come in”  
“Um, thank you, Cosette” he replied, now somewhat unsure of how to conduct himself. He had been spending increasing amounts of time at the house, since Valjean had saved him from the grim depths of the river and Javert had decided to put their history behind them. In fact, they had become what any observer would call friends. Javert had also become acquainted with Valjean’s daughter Cosette, a sweet girl who had taken a liking to the Inspector almost instantaneously.  
The pair exchanged some friendly words, mainly small talk, about the weather, the police precinct, Cosette’s new gown, until she revealed that she would be accompanying them to the party later that evening. Javert did not know why, or maybe he did, deep down, but he felt a twinge of disappointment at not being able to spend the evening alone with Valjean. He quickly brushed it aside, however.  
“How wonderful” he replied “though I’m sure you’d rather be spending time with your friends rather than stepping out with us two old men”  
“I don’t have that many friends” Cosette mused, somewhat sadly, but she quickly continued “but I don’t mind, I enjoy your company, as does my father”. She gave a small smile as she said the latter, and Javert took it as indication of Cosette’s knowledge of the close friendship they formed, Cosette on the other hand had a different reasoning behind the smile, as despite her Father and the inspector being oblivious to their feelings towards one another, she had not missed the lingering stares the pair had cast at each other over various dinners, nor had she failed to notice the way her father looked at Javert when his back was turned.  
Suddenly, Valjean appeared at the top of the staircase, and as he descended to meet the pair, Javert could not help by glance at the outfit he was wearing, stark black waistcoat with a red cravat. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the man descending the stairs.  
Eventually Valjean met them, and he shot a large smile at both, subtly observing Javert’s outfit, formal police uniform, as was expected for an Inspector with the Paris police to wear at public events. Valjean thought he looked breath taking, Javert thought he looked over-dressed, either way the two did a poor job of hiding their admiration for one another and Cosette could not help but smile to herself.  
“Is something funny, Cosette?” Valjean asked playfully  
“Oh, no, I’m just excited is all, shall we get going?”  
They got into the carriage that was waiting to take them to the party, but after Cosette had gotten in the two men hesitated.  
“I wondered if I might be able to have a word with you, at some point this evening” Valjean said, before glancing into the carriage and quickly adding, “alone”  
“Of course,” Javert replied, and if it had been somewhat curtly it was only for anticipation for what Valjean might say. He didn’t want to allow himself to believe that a relationship other than friendship, could, or had, developed between them. He had never been romantically involved with anyone, and when, as a young man Javert had realised his preference for men over women he had decided it better to abandon the concept of romance entirely and focus instead on his career. Despite this, he could not deny a warmth towards Valjean that had developed in the last few weeks. He found himself often seeking his company and companionship and try as he might he couldn’t help but hope, deep down, that Valjean might reciprocate those feelings.  
The group entered the manor where the party was taking place and were greeted by the pompous host and his already drunk wife. Sighing, Javert realised it would be a long evening he would have to suffer through before he could talk to Valjean. To his surprise, though, midway through the night Valjean pulled him aside, and led him through a corridor off the main hall to a balcony on the other side of the building.  
“Can we talk, now?” he asked Javert, gently.  
“Yes, of course” he replied, heart rate steadily increasing, wishing that it wasn’t.  
“It’s been a few months now” he began “since we became friends I mean, I’ve enjoyed every minute of it, I’ve enjoyed every minute” he paused slightly, before adding “with you”  
At that, Javert who had been avoiding Jean’s gaze looked up, and saw the other man was looking at him with an unreadable expression, he looked nervous and excited at the same time and it made Javert gulp. Before Javert could speak, Valjean continued,  
“I, uh, god, this is difficult” he said, with a chuckle. As Javert realised what was happening, he found it difficult to believe. All those years of denying to himself his feelings towards other people, towards Valjean and now here he was, on a balcony watching a man he had known for over 30 years declare his love for him. It made him feel scared, happy, relieved…  
“I suppose what I’m trying to say, Javert, is that, in the time we’ve spent together, I’ve developed…, “feelings for you, ones that go beyond friendship”  
Javert looked at him, thinking his face expressionless, but to Valjean’s eyes he looked as if he might run away, or faint, or hit him… But to Valjean’s relief he smiled at him, an honest smile, one that hadn’t worked its way onto his face since he was a young man. He knew in that smile that Javert reciprocated those feelings, he had known for a while, but now that it was out in the open neither could hide their emotions.  
Valjean went to speak but was cut off abruptly by Javert’s lips on his, pushing him backwards, against the wall of the manor. It was clear that neither party had had much experience in this field, with men or women, but after a few moments It came naturally to both. Breathless slightly, Javert pulled away, before smirking at Valjean and saying “it took you long enough to say something”  
“I was waiting for you to make the first move” he retorted.


End file.
